


Timing is Everything

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_kink, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, F/M, Fingerfucking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2336354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theme: Domestic Bliss<br/>Prompt: Kara surprises Lee with a homemade dinner. (scifishipper)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timing is Everything

“I thought we were going out.” Lee cupped his hands on her shoulders and kissed her neck.

Kara shrugged. “I wanted to surprise you. Just because I’ve never cooked for you doesn’t mean I don’t know how.”

Lee took a deep breath. “It smells fantastic. What is it?”

“Uhn-uh. It’s a surprise. It’s just got to simmer a little bit longer.” She set the timer for ten minutes. “You want to get into something comfortable?”

Lee flipped her around and pinned her to the counter. “Tell you what I’d like to get into…” His hands stopped on bare skin.

“Surprise.” Kara grinned up at him.

“Don’t suppose I could torture it out of you.” He teased up her inner thigh and rubbed lightly over her folds.

Kara said, “Nope.” She spread her legs slightly and bit her lip when Lee dipped deeper.

“You sure?” He pressed a finger into her and flicked her clit with his thumb.

“N-no,” Kara said, voice shaky.

Lee pushed harder and bent to nip gently at her neck.

“Leeee.” Kara turned her head aside.

“Sounds like you’re giving in, Kara,” he taunted.

“No - nev- right there, Lee.”

He grinned and changed his fingers slightly. “Right here?”

Kara glared at him. “Put them back, you frakker.”

Lee kissed her. “Ask nicely.”

Kara ground a hip against his erection. “You want dinner or dessert first, Lee Adama?”

“I have a choice?”

“Finish what you started, you do.”

Lee applied himself to the task until Kara was shaking, holding onto him and the counter with white-knuckled fingers. Just as her climax washed over her, the timer went off. She clung to him for a minute, steadying herself, then reached behind her to turn off the stove. “Saved by the bell.” She reached for the bowls. “Ready for dinner?”

Lee dipped and tossed Kara over his shoulder. “Dinner can wait.”

She laughed and smacked his ass. “Dessert it is.”


End file.
